Ashleigh Ball
Ashleigh Ball es una actriz de voz canadiense nacida el 2 de mayo de 1984. Roles De la serie Applejack yay.png|Applejack Rainbow Dash by Nethear.png|Rainbow Dash Lyra saluting by d2xa-d5r06h6.png|Lyra Heartstrings Otros roles de Hasbro Blythebaxter.png|Blythe Baxter de Littlest Pet Shop Participaciones Temporada 1 * La Magia de la Amistad / 2 * El Boleto Extra * Temporada de Cosecha * Una Amistad Malhumorada * Detectives Presumidos * El Dragón Durmiente * Una Noche Difícil * La Apariencia no lo es Todo * La Plaga del Siglo * Empacando el Invierno * Llamada de la Chica * Amigas Otoñales * Las Predicciones de Pinkie * Vestida Para el Éxito * La Rain-plosión Sónica * Una Loca Función * Como Perros y Ponis * En el Oeste * La Aventura del Ave * Crónicas de la Amistad * El Búho de la Discordia * Fiesta Para Una * La Mejor Noche en la Historia Temporada 2 * El Regreso de la Armonía / 2 * Lección Cero * Luna Eclipsada * La Hermandad de los Cascos * La Viruela Cutie * ¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! * La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora * La Crema y Nata * Ataque de Codicia * La Noche de los Corazones Cálidos * Día de la Valoración Familiar * Los Bebés Cake * El Último Rodeo * La Súper Veloz Exprimidora de Manzanas 6000 * Ardua Lectura * Una Amiga en Acción * Llegó la Hora * Misión Dragón * Fluttershy al Máximo * El Cuarto Poder de Ponyville * El MMMisterio en el Tren de la Amistad * Una Boda en Canterlot / 2 Temporada 3 * El Imperio de Cristal / 2 * Demasiadas Pinkie Pies * La Mala Semilla * Duelo de Magia * Academia Wonderbolt * Spike a sus Órdenes * Paciencia y Amistad * Sólo para Mascotas * La Sede de los Juegos * Cura Mágica y Misteriosa Temporada 4 * La Princesa Twilight Sparkle/ 2 * El Castillo Embrujado * Daring Do * Volando Hacia la Meta * Las Power Ponis * ¡Murciélagos! * Rarity Toma Ponyhattan! * Pinky Apple Pie * La Caída de Rainbow * Tres son Multitud * El Orgullo de Pinkie * Costumbres Simples * Pony Vanilli * No es Fácil Ser breezie * Una Poni Para Cuidarme * [http://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Maud_Pie La Visita de Maud] * Probando, Probando, 1, 2, 3 * Salto de Fe * ¡Intercambio! * Manifestación de Inspiración * Los Juegos de Equestria * El Reino de Twilight / 2 Temporada 5 * El Mapa Cutie / 2 * Castillo Dulce Castillo * Un Descanso Agotador * El Dilema de Tanque * El Mas Buscado de Appleoosa * Make New Friends but Keep Discord * El Tesoro Perdido de Griffinstone * Un Bocado de Vida * Princess Spike * Party Pooped * Amending Fences * Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? * Made in Manehattan * Crusaders of the Lost Mark * The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows * Hearthbreakers * Scare Master Películas * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Los juegos de la amistad Cortos * Duelo de Guitarras * Al ritmo de Pinkie * La pianista * Un Bajo a Precio Alto * La Ciencia de la Magia * Pinkie Espía * Todo Se Vale en el Amor y en los Juegos de la Amistad Véase también * Ashleigh Ball en Doblaje Wiki Categoría:Artículos oficiales Categoría:Actores originales Categoría:Interpretes